+help-Combat
The MUSH's Combat System is rather Long and Drawn out, and has many commands that are important. However, we also like to Role Play on the MUSH, remember that, and there will be fun for all. Forget, and Kadjem gets unhappy. Make sure to read the Combat Rules and Combat Files. Commands: *+allow *+armor *+attack *+combatroll *+init *+miss *+weaponlist +ALLOW USEAGE: +allow +allow will make it so the next attack on you will automatically succeed. +ARMOR +armor +armor/list +armor This will allow you to use the armor system on the MUSH. The first command shows what kind of armor you are currently wearing. The Second shows you all the types of armor you have Available to you. The third command will put on the armor you select. NOTE: You must have access to an armor type to wear it, and you should consider making it a part of your desc, if you do wear armor. +ATTACK USEAGE: +attack =/Level The stuff inside the []'s are optional. Character: Who you want to Attack. Player, Puppet, Vehicle, Practice Target Level: Low, Medium, High, Stun. Defaults to Medium. Weap Shortname: Weapon shortname from +weaps/list You can Leave off the Level. Level will default to Medium, even if you typo on the Level, and type HGIH, it will go to Medium. +COMBATROLL USEAGE: +Combatroll < This is a generic Combat roll, that does no actual coded Damage. Can be used for lots of things, from training, to tackling someone to hold them in one place, or for just about anything. +INIT The Init System will show the Battle Order for a Combat Round. Normally Major Combat's will have at least one Admin Present, but not always. USE THE INIT SYSTEM FOR ANY COMBAT! Commands: +init Sets you up for the current Combat Round +init/view Shows the Combat Order +init/clear Clears the Init for the Previous round to allow for the next round. +MISS Same as +attack, except it Auto Misses USEAGE: +miss /=/ The stuff inside the []'s are optional. Character: Who you want to Attack. Level: low, Medium, High, Stun. If nothing is put in, it defaults to Medium. Weap#: Weapon Number from +weaponlist Custom: Anything you want the Attack to also be called. You can Leave off the Level or Custom name. Level will default to Medium, even if you typo on the Level, and type HGIH, it will go to Medium. Custom Name, while a nice way to make your attacks a little more RP Friendly, is not required, it will just only output the Default Name, and if you do include a Custom Name it will output CUSTOM NAME -(Default Name) +WEAPONLIST +weaps/cat +weaps/list The first is a list of all the Weapon Categories on the MUSH. You can only use the weapon if you are skilled in it. The Second Command shows you ONLY the weapons you can use, but are listed with the Short Names you have chosen for the Combat System, customized with the Attack name used by +attack.. To install Your Weapons on your Character, you need to have the WEAPS Attribute filled out with a list that is formatted as: ::|:: Example (For most Shock Troopers: &WEAPS me=Jkick:Jump Kick:2|PNCH:Punch:2|Kick:Leg Kick:2|SWP:Leg Sweep:2|Rndhs:Round House Kick:2|Sdrm:Visitor Sidearm:15|LSRRF:Visitor Laser Rifle:16|LGRN:Visitor Laser Grenade:19 Back to +Help Category:+Help